The Night Before The Journey
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A commissioned story. Naruto and Sheena only a couple reflecting on their newest mission. To assassinate the chosen. Though the two spend one tender night together so they can go forth with no regrets. I still accept commissions on deviantart so head there.


The Night before the Journey

0

Naruto x Sheena

0

Author's Note

0

Sites where you can find the unrated version. Xamuland (the new yourfanfiction where I am Admin.), Ficwad, Deviantart (Will come with cover story images eventually as will all my stories), Archive of Our Own, and the other site once I remember the name.

Though this version here on ffnet cuts out most of the detailed/MA parts so head there to enjoy it.

0

Story Start

0

The moon illuminated the night sky and village that was gingerly cloaked over the village behind the treetops and forests. On top of the building stood a young man whose gaze intently laid on the spherical object. He turned, noticing the movement of something until the figure's shape was made out. He recognized those shape hazel eyes of hers and dark violet hair.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Sheena stammered, walking up to his side. "This is the most important mission of our lives. I kept thinking on how everyone is depending on us so I couldn't fall asleep."

"I know how you feel. I'm glad you're out here with me though. I feel like I can relax and be at peace with you around." A deep blush formed on Sheena's face.

"Naruto do you think it's the right thing to do? Dooming an entire world and its people to save our own?" she folded her arms and contemplated it for a few more seconds. "That there isn't any other way?"

"I…I honestly don't know. I hate the thought of dooming an entire world, but if nothing is done both sides will suffer. While I'm sour on the idea of murdering an innocent person I don't want Tethe'alla to disappear either." A soft exhale escaped his lips as he turned to face Sheena. Her hair softly moved in the breeze. "Either way we're in this together."

It has always been like that. They were there for each other and could rely and trust each other. The two of them had a kinship due to being outcasts of sorts. As such they felt like they could be completely honest with each other. Sheena shivered after another breeze of wind coursed through.

Without so much as a word Naruto drew an arm around her, pulling her close. "Naruto." He was always so warm. His body temperature was slightly higher than a normal person's. "It's still kind of daunting. This won't be an easy task, especially since the chosen of their world is most likely going to have bodyguards. If maybe, if maybe I was successful back then." She trailed off.

"There's no sense in beating yourself up about it. We went over it Sheena. The blame falls on everyone that anticipated in that incident, not just you. Sometimes people tend to forget that not everyone has the same fortitude and not all children are prodigies. It's time we leave the past behind and focus on the future."

He smiled, turning his torso towards her and bringing his forehead to hers with a light bump. He simply held her there, feeling the closeness of their bodies. Without a doubt he loved her. She was his most previous person. He would gladly give his life if it meant keeping her safe.

"You're right. As long, as long as we're together then we'll be okay." She said as she leaned up pressing her forehead against his as their lips pressed together. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her. The kiss soon broke as Naruto strolled his fingers across her midsection before bringing it up and caressing her cheek.

This time Naruto leaned over and captured her lips. By the way she was pressing against him, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. His tongue brushed across her lips before it parted, granting him access. His hand soon settled on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheena's sizable chest pressed against his as their fingers deftly brushed against one another's bodies with gentle strokes. After a minute the kiss soon ended. "Sheena."

She made a "hm?" sound in her throat.

"If... Tomorrow. If there's a possibility that anything could possibly go wrong. I…I want to at least..." She watched his eyes carefully. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I understand." She gently remarked. It was unlike Naruto to give into doubt or thinking about the possibility of failure. Without a doubt it was a distinct possibility and she didn't to go without any regrets. "Naruto…I want you to make love to me." Naruto's eyes popped up and a dark blush appeared on his cheeks that matched the one that soon sported on Sheena's cheeks. "I…I don't want any regrets. I love you and I want to be you in every sense. If this is our last night together in Tethe'alla I want it to be a happy memory that we'll never forget."

"Okay," he nodded. The two of them soon scaled down the building and entered house. The two of them fell on the bed. Naruto's back against the soft bed as Sheena straddled him. She grabbed his wrists and began tentatively kissing him. Neither one of them had much experience so they were both a little nervous.

Freeing one of his hands he brought it down along her thigh, rubbing against the black material of her pants. A low gasp came from her as he continued the ministrations. Sheena let out a small cry of her goddesses name as he slowly made his way to her core. Sheena's hand trailed down his chest, feeling along his abdomen and chest. She leaned over and captured his lips as they began dry humping each other, moans escaping their lips as Naruto began straining against the fabric of his pants.

Sheena then righted herself up as she began parting her outer clothing. Her bindings came next leaving her naked from the waist up.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry as he saw how attractive Sheena was at that moment. She was well formed and slender with full breasts that were more fitting on a model or geisha or even a seduction type her shapely curves and womanly hips. His gaze traveled to her slender and graceful arms and then to the gentle curve of her neck and shoulder….all the way to her face which had a deep blush on her skin, making her look more attractive.

Naruto's hand reached up and touched her face. Sheena rubbed her face on his hand and that was enough to make Naruto's heart rate climb as the kunoichi wasted no time in removing Naruto's clothes.

She took off his trademark orange and black jacket and then she gently ran her hands on his chest, and stomach underneath his shirt and Naruto couldn't help but moan a bit and Sheena managed to get his upper clothes off with some assistance.

Sheena took a moment to admire what she saw. Naruto's body was well muscled and formed, no doubt from years of training. She also enjoyed the sensation of Naruto's strong hands. Sheena began to gently explore his body with her hands soon following up with her lips.

With each action it grew harder for Naruto not to lose control and to simply ravish her. His skin tingled like little electric sparks coursing through his skin. Naruto bit his bottom lip as Sheena kissed and licked all the way to his chest and then back down to the area where his seal was and she couldn't help but feel saddened that her lover had to suffer such a lonely childhood for his burden. She was going to more and make sure that he would always feel loved by her and that she would always be by his side.

She made her way to her lover's face and whispered gently and seductively in his ear. "Naruto, your face is so cute like that. I've shown you my technique it's time to show me yours."

With that said Sheena moved off Naruto and beckoned for him to have his way with her now as she lay back on the bed. Naruto wasted no time as his hands softly cradled her breasts as his lips trailed along her neck before capturing her lips in a kiss. Sheena's arched slightly as their tongues battled and her nipples hardened.

"Oooooh…..Naruto."

She moaned as he played with her nipples. True he was a little rough but what he was doing with her tongue was taking her mind off that.

Naruto went from playing with her nipples to playing with the aerola around them. Her breasts were so firm.

"Geeze, you're really fascinated with them huh?"

"Naruto-kun….ou…have a thing for my breasts don't you?"

Naruto sheepishly smiled as a deep blush formed on his face.

"If it's you…I don't mind." Sheena's closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto continued playing with her breasts. She always felt so self-conscious about them, but right now she didn't mind. Sheena gripped the sheets as Naruto took in her right nipple into his mouth and laved it hotly with his tongue and sucking on it with gentle but strong pressure. Her knees locked together and the back of her legs tightened. She couldn't help but moan as the sensations continued. Sheena grabbed to the back of Naruto's head as he continued to lavish her breasts with attention.

After spending a good deal of time on her chest Naruto began to trail down. He made his way to her lower pants, his fingers sliding to the waist band. He soon removed them and moved to her last article of clothing. Without further ado, he reached for her panties and saw that she was wet there and with her nod, he removed them gently and Sheena was now totally naked before him.

She looked rather radiant, her face flushed and her form covered in sweat. Her violet hair was rather disheveled and her chest rose and fall as she took slow breaths. "W-Well don't just stare."

Naruto quickly complied and removed the rest of his clothing. "So hard." Sheena murmured, feeling a bit intimidated. This wasn't the first time she had seen a penis, but it was still intimidating nonetheless. Sheena moved back slightly as Naruto moved between her legs as he pressed his lips against hers. Sheena fell back as Naruto ran his finger along her thighs. She gasped as Naruto went to work. "BY MARTEL!"

Sheena leaned back and gave a loud cry as a wave of pleasure hit her senses like a tidal wave. She arched her back as Naruto continued increasing her high. Sheena's fluids soon dribbled out of her vagina like a small stream.

Naruto meanwhile happily lapped up the juices. He continued when Sheena suddenly cried out his name as his lips and nose was soon covered in her wetness.

Sheena panted as she laid and basked in the afterglow of the orgasm. Now that she got hers, it was now Naruto's turn. She just hoped that she would be good at it. Thanks to her training Sheena had a good deal of stamina so she was able to quickly spring back into action and kissed Naruto. Without waiting for such much as a confirmation Sheena pushed him onto his back.

Sheena gulped as she looked at the rigid cock. That was supposed to fit inside her? She took a few breaths to calm herself.

Naruto could only watch as Sheena gave his cock an inquisitive look. "Sheena…" he started to say.

"Shush, I'm thinking ok." She cut him off as she hesitantly reached out. Sure enough the sensation of her hands on his cock interrupted his thought process. After a few seconds she leaned over and kissed the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Oh shit," Naruto groaned as she watched Sheena slowly engulfed it. The sight was so arousing he almost came.

Sheena had enough sexual education to realize what was about to happen yet. She pulled back but Naruto came in her mouth with the initial spurt before she could pull out. To her surprising the load wasn't as huge as she expected. She swallowed and grimaced, almost gagging as the rather salty and thick texture. Without a doubt it was hard to classify. The rest of his seed fell on the sheets.

Before he realized it he was on his back, Sheena straddling him again. She ran her fingers along his chest feeling every muscle along his abdomen before leaning over him. Catching his gaze gravitate downward she grinned, pleased to know he appreciated her body after all.

Once it was over Sheena moved off and laid down next to the cerulean who eyes man and smiled at him. There was no regrets. As long as they were together then everything would be okay.


End file.
